bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anna Culpepper
So what? maybe she was fully clothed because the Bioshock crators didn't want a fully naked corpse (for clear reasons) in Rapture? Of corse it is likley she might have been killed somewhere else... or maybe the murderer only wanted people to think that?Anyway, that's only my opinions...Happy Splicing! Little sister7364 23:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Little_sister7364 :Yes. It's just a nice statement for curiosity. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 23:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Agree Yeah agree that the creators didn`t want Anna naked for purpose (but why not i mean the game is rated M for Mature. The proceeding edit was made by Chatterbox19 22:07, May 25, 2010 Actually, there's two naked androgynous corpses in Medical Pavilion (one of those corpses has Lady Smith hair that's sometimes glitched), but I think they were either forgotten or just blended too much in background debris for anyone to notice. Although the game is M rated, I think because of certain backlashes, like the player seeing Little Sisters getting harvested, it would hinder the developers to add more nude corpses in situations like in a shower. Besides, her clothed corpse could just suggest she was killed before she was about to take a bath, but that's just on assumption because of the clothed corpse model. Evans0305 18:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember seeing any corpses without clothes except for ones that are severely burned. Where in the Medical Pavilion are they located? :I think the reason has less to do with maturity ratings and more to do with efficiency and time management during game development. The developers just didn't have the time to make a unique, dead-female model that would only be used in a single, minor instance. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That does sound like the naked corpses. Although one of them is easily found with Static Discharge in Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals, the other is almost hard to spot. Its under a broken Health Station near the Medical Pavilion's entrance switch, where you see the Ghost. When I saw something round on it, I thought it had a turtleneck or the debris from the area, but when I used Telekinesis to pick it up, I saw that it had Lady Smith hair attached at a 180 degree angle, which collared the neck.Evans0305 19:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Your reason for the developers not having the time to make a unique, dead-female model makes sense. Still, they could have at least added hair from a different model to the corpse, but then again, looking at the result of the image above makes me scratch that suggestion off.Evans0305 20:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :That is hilarious and creepy at the same time. I'll have to search for those the next time I have a chance to play the game. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Death date? Is it known if she was killed before or after Kashmir? Or is there any specatulations? Shacob (talk) 21:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Please sign your posts. :In response to the original question, no there is no clearly defined date of when she was murdered. However, we can make some logical assumptions. It seems unlikely that her criticisms would have been as harsh until after the smuggling ring was rounded up and imprisoned into Fontaine's. Real problems began during the civil war when Ryan transitioned from controling to tyrannical. :In response to the second post, it's not that hard to believe. Mussolini, Hitler, Stalin, each of them killed off anyone who dared speak out against them. I'm not comparing Ryan to Stalin (though he has moments), just saying there are MANY historical precedents of such an action. Ryan's Songbird was a pretty public condemnation and Cohen can't handle criticism. :I love this notion that if someone's not "With Ryan," then they're automatically "With Atlas," very progressive. People can have dissenting opinions without automatically being traitors or surrenderers. That thing about her being friends with Jasmine Jolene was only mentioned in the book and that's pretty much been entirely dismissed as canon. Why would she have anything to do with the creation of Jack? :Unownshipper (talk) 20:12, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Culpepper's sister? When I was trying to document some more things from Burial at Sea, I came across the records and while I was noting them the name Denice Culpepper came up on one of the albums. Could she be Anna Culpepper's sister? Or some kind of relationship? I wouldn't believe the Culpepper is a common last name. Tricksteroffools (talk) 02:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :It's not that uncommon, but we just don't know. She could be her sister, daughter, cousin...wife (what if Rapture was SO progressive it permitted gay marriage, not that I actually think she's a lesbian). There's no way to tell. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC)